On The Run Again
by xylacan-god
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are about to get married, but what happens when they're framed for a crime they did not commit? Join the (not so) happy couple on their journey as they run from their own godly family! Rated M for language, and smut in later chapters. OC joins in a later chapter as well


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story so bear with me! Anyways, if you like the first chapter, follow, favorite, review and whatnot! If you have any questions, don't be afraid to PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

* * *

Annabeth was in her room, getting her hair done by the stylist Percy's mom had picked out. Sally had planned the whole wedding, and her husband, Paul Blofis, had paid for it all. It was rather inexpensive for a wedding. It was held in a meadow in Central Park near Percy and Annabeth's apartment. They had been living together for two months now after Percy had asked her to marry him. He was so sweet about it, and it was very cute. Annabeth tried to calm herself down as she thought about all the memories that accompanied her and Percy's relationship. Their first quest together, their first kiss in Mount Saint Helens, their first kiss as a couple, being rudely split apart for eight months by Hera... Gods, she was annoying.

They were at camp and enjoying time with friends and a bit of training. Percy had sent a note to her cabin telling her to meet him at the beach on their last day of camp that summer. He was there, in a too-big suit, and holding a bouquet of flowers, smiling nervously. He'd brought her underwater in an air bubble, just like the kiss they'd shared when the other campers threw them in the lake, and pulled out the ring, asking her to marry him. She'd been delighted, and had been pleasantly surprised. She said yes almost immediately after recovering from the initial shock, wrapping him in a bone-crushing embrace after Percy had slid the ring onto her finger. Of course afterwards, Piper was fangirling the second the words "we're engaged" left Annabeth's mouth. It took a whole day and a half to finally calm her down.

All in all, she was really nervous about what was ahead. She was thinking of everything that could possibly go wrong, over-thinking things as she always did. Who was she kidding? Percy was the best guy ever. She wanted to marry him, more than anything, she did. None of these thoughts were going to stand in her way. She was going to marry the man she loved, Son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson.

Once her hair was done, she took off the t-shirt and sweats she was wearing, and replaced them with her strapless wedding gown, smiling as her pre-wedding jitters dissipated. She was now more excited than she'd ever been in her life as she stood by the door of her room, waiting for her father to come to give her away. He'd been very supportive about the whole engagement, since he knew how much they'd been through.

* * *

Percy was pacing in his room, already in his tux, which was sea green. He'd tried to tame his hair, but to no avail, of course. His hair was unruly, no matter how much he combed, teased, or gelled it. It just wouldn't go down for anything. He was super nervous about the wedding. At the present moment, his level of nervousness was one that he'd never experienced before. Not even facing off against Kronos, the giants, Gaia… all of them paled in comparison to this event. His palms were sweaty and his hands were shaking. He was walking slightly faster than he normally would have as he paced. All the telltale signs of his nervousness were there.

He had wanted a fairly small wedding, strictly family and close friends, but Annabeth wanted the most extravagant thing that Percy's stepdad could afford. There were now two hundred fifty two guests sitting in their seats awaiting the ceremony. Percy was just glad that their budget was fairly small and they couldn't afford much more extravagance than a nice cake, a good dinner, and a harp player. Annabeth had wanted expensive centerpieces and a full string quartet and stuff like that but their centerpieces were ordinary and Annabeth settled on the harp player.

Despite her high expectations, stubbornness, and perfectionism, Percy knew he had made the right decision two months ago in asking her to marry him. Those flaws were apart of her, and his love for her grew every single day. As he recalled every memory he had of their relationship, his anxiety gave way to anticipation. He loved his beautiful blonde daughter of Athena, and dammit, he was going to marry her!

He opened the door to his room where his mom was waiting for him. She had been growing very impatient because she knew he was just in there stalling until he could compose himself properly. She looped her arm through Percy's and they walked over to the altar together. Once there, Percy let go of her and kissed her on the cheek before turning to look at the aisle that Annabeth was supposed to be coming down with her father any minute. Sally took her seat in the front row and smiled at her son, absolutely ecstatic about the idea that Percy and Annabeth were finally getting married after four years of being together. Percy smiled at her and then heard the harp start to play and looked down the aisle and his breath caught as he looked upon his beautiful bride, his eyes gleaming. 'This is it,' he thought, 'I'm finally going to marry the girl of my dreams!'

* * *

The ceremony went without a hitch, right up until the "I do"s. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation- wait no, that's not the right story. Percy had already told Annabeth "I do" and she had told herself she wouldn't cry until they were done with the kiss. But before she could say anything, there were shouts able to be heard from all around them. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by all of the new generation of campers from Camp Half-Blood. Chiron walked forward on his horse-legs. There was a plethora of emotions on his face. Sadness, disbelief, anger, nervousness, uncertainty… and some that Percy and Annabeth couldn't recognize, having never seen them on Chiron before. He looked down at them with all of these different feelings swimming in his eyes, "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, the goddess Hera has demanded you be brought before the Olympians to face trial."

Percy and Annabeth looked absolutely shocked, "Trial!? Since when do they do that up there?" Annabeth shouted at Chiron, her anger flaring up. She'd always hated Hera, making her life so difficult… who was she to try to ruin someone's life?

"Well, they don't. They're trying out new systems and it's just… well, nevermind. The point is, you have to come with me. The gods won't take kindly to your refusal or opposition." Chiron said, clearly not very enthusiastic about arresting two of his previous campers, one of which he basically raised.

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, turning her back to Chiron. It was rather childish, but then again, she always acted this way when she was mad at her former mentor and father figure. Percy stepped forward and looked up at his old teacher, "Can't we at least finish our wedding, Chiron?" He asked, his eyes pleading. If him and Annabeth were going to face trial with the gods, he at least wanted to finish getting married.

Chiron sighed, "Very well, you may finish. I'm actually quite glad I get to come after all. I was so disappointed when I got the invitation and couldn't come." He smiled pleasantly at the two demigods, but it didn't reach his eyes. They were still swirling with all the dark feelings he had about this whole situation.

Percy nodded his thanks and Grover, who was the one marrying them, looked up at the centaur nervously, but continued the ceremony in a shaky voice. Once they had kissed and everyone cheered, excluding the smaller campers who just made a face of disgust at the sight of kissing going on, and turned away from the sight, Chiron approached them again, "I'm sorry you two, but you really do have to accompany me to Olympus now. The gods aren't very patient, you know that." Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and then gave Chiron a sad look, "I'm sorry…" Annabeth said before revealing a small pearl.

Before this, they had each gotten a pearl from Percy's father, Poseidon, as they'd used when they were twelve. They were planning on using them to make a special exit after the ceremony, but now they needed them for a much more dire situation. they each step on theirs and are transported to the Montauk beach where Percy used to come with his mother. It was a risky move, being so close to camp, but Percy took Annabeth's hand and started running.

Soon though, Annabeth had to rest. She was in a very tight dress, and she couldn't run very far in it. They found a fallen log and sat down, breathing heavily. Percy looked at her, "Wait, you _hate_ dresses. You have normal clothes on under it, don't you?" He asked, laughing slightly. She laughed as well and started to take off the dress, revealing her camp shirt and a pair of short shorts underneath. He shook his head and kissed her, still chuckling, "Your hatred of being a girl came in handy, eh?"

She gave him a playful shove and laughed some more before laying down in the slightly damp grass and pulling him down with her after taking his hand again, "What a wedding day." She said, a sad tone in her voice. She sighed and looked up at the canopy of leaves above them. They both frowned and looked at each other, each knowing why they looked so sad. They could even smell the strawberry fields of camp from here, and it hurt to know that they couldn't go back. Not, at least, until they found out why they had been framed and cleared their name.

Soon they decided to continue on their way and started walking again, Percy having stripped to reveal his own t-shirt and plaid shorts. In the pocket of the shorts was his trusty sword, _Anaklusmos_. It might come in handy when they need to get some food. Later on, when the sun had gone down, they had set up camp and started a small fire to keep warm. They wished they had some sleeping bags or something, but they didn't, so they decided to curl up to each other and make the most of what they had. Before falling asleep, Percy leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Mrs. Annabeth Jackson." and she whispered back, "And I love you, Mr. Perseus Jackson." They both slept peacefully, cuddling each other.

* * *

The next morning, Percy was the first to wake, surprisingly. He stretched and carefully got up, making sure he didn't wake up his wife. He started walking around, finding a rabbit and killing it, quickly coming back to their place of residence from the night previous. He relit the fire and began cooking the rabbit to have as their breakfast. Soon, Annabeth woke up and grinned at her husband and sighed happily. Despite all that had happened, she was content to be alone with him and finally married to him. She was only twenty-one, but she had always known that she was going to marry this man that was now cooking them breakfast.

Percy looked back at her and grinned, leaning over and giving her a peck on the lips. He went back to the rabbit and when he figured it was done, started cutting it up with Riptide and gave her a leg, "Here ya go, Annabeth. Hope you enjoy it." He told her before taking his own piece and started eating. Fairly soon they were finished and they started on their way again, chatting happily with each other. You'd think that, after nine years of knowing each other, they'd have nothing to talk about, but they could always find something new to talk about.

About halfway through the day, they came across a little shop. Annabeth looked at her new spouse and tilted her head, "Do you have any money, Perce?" She asked, looking up at him. He checked his pockets for his wallet and found it, then opened it. He found three twenties, four ones, and two fives in it and nodded, "I've got plenty! Come on, we need to get some supplies." They walked in and about twenty minutes later, they came back out with backpacks, water bottles, pots and pans, and some other varied items that they could use.

They were once again walking and talking to each other about the importance of penguins when they heard a low growl coming from somewhere. They both tensed and looked at each other, then fell into their fighting stances. Annabeth now sported a gladius and her dagger, figuring she could always use a little more reach than a knife alone could give her. Percy uncapped Riptide, and they looked around for any sign of the monster or animal they'd heard. Then, from out of a bunch of bushes, came the Manticore, long tail poised and ready to strike. Annabeth groaned, "Not this guy again…." Percy was just giving the creature a death glare, remembering the last time they'd had a run-in with the Manticore while trying to get Nico and his sister Bianca to camp.

Luckily for them and unluckily for the Manticore, the couple was very good at protecting each other, having practiced their partner fighting for years now. They were so used to each other's fighting styles that they could predict any move the other would make. They attacked the Manticore with expert precision, landing blow after blow on the lion-like monster. Unfortunately, Percy made a false step and the Manticore left a deep scratch on his abdomen. Percy cried out and fell to the ground. Annabeth then exploded in rage and effectively killed the monster with a good swing from her gladius, decapitating the creature.

She rushed over to her husband and frowned at him, "You alright, Perce? Percy baby, stay with me!" She shouted at him as his eyes started closing. He was starting to lose consciousness and she couldn't have that. She kept slapping his face lightly and pinching him to keep him up while she got the first aid kit out of her backpack and lifted up his shirt, dressing the deep wound. Her eyebrows furrowed from the amount of concentration she was giving the wound.

Once she was done wrapping up the cuts, she let Percy rest. They'd have to stay there for a few hours before she figured he'd be ready to walk again, but Percy was pale as a ghost and sweating buckets, so she figured he should sleep anyway. She relaxed and took a book she'd bought from the shop out of her bag and started to read while her husband slept. Eventually, she curled up next to him and fell asleep as well, feeling drained from the walking and fighting she had done that day. Hopefully he would be okay enough to continue on their way when they both woke up.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review! I originally had it so that they wouldn't actually finish the wedding, and would just run away immediately, but it broke my heart too much to do, so I didn't! If it takes extra long to update, I got super busy or I just couldn't think of what to write next.**


End file.
